Customarily, square carpet samples measuring one inch by 1 inch up to 6 inches by 6 inches have been beveled by hand by presenting their edges to a power-operated beveling machines of a well-known type. While such hand operation produces a satisfactory product, the procedure is time consuming and costly and does not satisfactorily meet the needs of an expanding industry.
Attempts have been made to construct automatic carpet sample beveling machines, but thus far these have not proven satisfactory or practical, and have been complicated and costly with many complex adjustments to accommodate samples of different sizes.
With the above in mind, the present invention has as its objective to satisfy the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a carpet sample beveling apparatus of much greater efficiency and simplicity which is at least 4 times faster than any known prior art means. Approximately one sample per second can be beveled by a single operator utilizing the apparatus of the invention.
Known prior art United States patents having some broad relevance to the invention are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,446,103 and 3,654,735.